Yabba's Rustle Hustle
Yabba's Rustle Hustle is the first episode of Scrappy & Yabba-Doo, which originally aired as the third part of the first episode of The Scooby & Scrappy Doo Puppy Hour. Afterwards, it became the third part of the first episode to the third season of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series). Premise The sheriffs are called out to investigate cattle rustling at the McKay Ranch, so Yabba and Dusty go disguised as a lady bull and Scrappy as a cactus, to catch the thieves. Synopsis Scrappy-Doo is visiting his uncle Yabba-Doo and hoping to learn the ways of the west. A call comes in about cattle rustling at the McKay Ranch. On the way, Yabba suggests the old deputy disguise trick. Deputy Dusty says he's the leader and he should make the plan -- so he'll use the old deputy disguise trick. They disguise themselves as a cow (Yabba in front, and Dusty in back). Scrappy is disguised as a small cactus. Soon a bull notices them and makes amorous advances. The fake cow backs up, gets pricked by the stickers in Scrappy's disguise, and leaps into the bull's arms. Then a rustler lassos the fake cow from a helicopter, flying it away from the unhappy bull. Scrappy chases after the rustler, still in his cactus disguise. The first rustler, Jink, gets yelled at by his Chief for bringing in an unhealthy-looking cow. They drop it from the helicopter into a mud puddle, and the disguise comes off Dusty and Yabba. The Chief acts threatening, and timid Deputy Dusty tries to back off. Meanwhile, Yabba and Scrappy get up on a rock above the rustler and try to lasso him. Instead, they lasso Dusty and themselves into a big ball of rope. The rustlers lock the three law-enforcers into a wooden shed. Jink flies back and gets the bull. When Yabba sees the bull he has an idea. He puts on the cow disguise mask. When the bull rushes over for a kiss, Yabba feeds him a super-spicy Chili Snack. The bull is so excited by this that he gives the shack a kick with his hind legs. The boards of the shack fly up into the air and rebuild themselves around the two rustlers, trapping them. With everything under control, Deputy Dusty claims credit for his great disguise idea, putting on the cow mask. The bull chases him, and he runs, yelling for help. Scrappy and Yabba wink at each other, letting the Deputy take his medicine. Characters Main characters: * Yabba-Doo * Deputy Dusty * Scrappy-Doo Supporting characters: * Bull Villains: * Chief * Jink Other characters: * TBA Locations * Tumbleweed County ** Hotel ** Wagon Wheel Cafe ** Barber shop ** Tumbleweed post office ** Tumbleweed County sheriff's office ** Gas station ** McKay Ranch Objects * Lasso * Stove * Chili Snacks * Telephone Vehicles * Dusty's Desert Chopper Cast Notes/trivia * TBA Miscellaneous * Disguises: Yabba and Dusty as a cow while Scrappy as a cactus. * "Yippity-Yabbity-Doo" count: 2 * "Puppy puppy" count: 1 Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Field of Screams DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 13, 2014. Quotes }} Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 3 episodes Category:Scrappy & Yabba-Doo episodes Category:Season premieres